Beautiful
by underarrest39
Summary: A missing scene that should have been in the episode S1E7 'Home is Where The Heart Stops'


**A/N: ****Hey guys saw 'Home is Where the Heart Stops' and thought of a scene that should have been written in the episode. **

**This is my 40****th**** story! Yay! I have been writing and reading many fanfiction stories for 6 years now I don't know whether to be sadden or happy by that knowledge. I am so excited about this week because Castle is finally coming back on TV; it's a double episode which is even more awesome!! Even though I have already seen every episode up to 2.14 but I'm still very excited!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them; if I did they would be together by now. **

**Beautiful **

Beautiful, that was the only word that came to Castle's mind when he first saw Detective Kate Beckett dressed up for the Metropolitan American Dance Theatre fundraiser. Beckett and Castle were going under cover to get to the killer on their latest case.

While Kate was in his apartment, the limo he secretly hired to give them a ride to the fundraiser parked in front of his building. He decided to give Beckett the best night out he could, even though he probably should've told her about the limo before they left his apartment.

"Castle," she said in annoyance when she saw the limo. "I thought I was driving."

"Well think of this as your horse and carriage," Castle smiled at her.

Beckett glared at him.

"What? Can a man not spend a lot of money on one woman?" Castle asked, as their driver opened the door for them to get into the limo.

"Don't flatter yourself," Beckett told him, as the driver shut their door and got into the front. She didn't even hear the limo start as they eased into traffic.

"You look gorgeous I might say," Castle told her. Beckett blushed slightly then glared at him.

"How did you know my size?" she asked, seriously.

"I detected," he simply answered.

"Castle," she said, angrily. "How did you know my size?" she stared at him and he didn't blink.

"Oh, can't you just accept that I got you a very beautiful dress?" he asked, grinning. "It's fit perfectly," he added, nodding to her.

"No, but who told you?" she pressed.

"No one, I guessed," Castle told her.

"Really?" Beckett asked, sarcastically and grabbed his ear and twisted it. Castle yelled in pain.

"Apples! Ok, fine I saw the size of your shirt while you were interrogating a suspect," Castle finally admitted. Beckett let of his ear and he rubbed it.

"Do you think they have ice in here?"

Beckett glared at Castle furiously.

"You're lucky I don't have my gun on me right now," Beckett hissed at him.

"I know," he replied. They sat in silence for a moment before Castle asked her a question.

"So where would you keep your gun if you did have it on?" he asked. Beckett just glared at him. "What, just out of curiosity?"

"A Nikki Heat thing, is it?"

"Yeah, what else would it be?"

"I reckon you would want to know so you could experiment with some woman that you would bring back to your loft."

"Really?" Castle asked, trying to egg her on more.

"Yeah," Beckett snapped, getting annoyed at him.

"Someone like you, you mean?" Castle suggested, making her freeze for a moment. He saw her hesitate before she could reply.

"Yes, Castle totally me," Beckett replied sarcastically, trying to cover up her hesitation.

"Thank you for telling my mother where we were going," Castle said to her sarcastically.

"No problem," she replied, smirking to herself.

"You owe me Beckett," Castle told her.

"Oh, yeah," Beckett turned to him. They were facing each other, their noses almost touching.

"Yeah," Castle nodded. Beckett just glared at him.

"Are you guys married?" a voice from the front asked suddenly. They both snapped their heads towards the driver grinning.

"No," Kate replied.

"No yet," Castle replied at the same time.

Castle grabbed the remote and closed then window so the driver couldn't hear them. "Now that we have some privacy can you show me now?" He whispered to her. Beckett stared back at him.

"No," she simply said to him. Castle gave her one of his best pouts but she just looked away.

"Thank you, by the way," Beckett told Castle, turning back to him.

"For what?"

"For the dress, it's beautiful," she replied, figuring the necklace Martha gave her before they left.

"Glad you like it," Castle replied, trying to meet her eye. Castle felt the driver pull to the side and realized they were already arrived.

"And we arrive at the MADT fundraiser," the drivers voice spoke through the speakers. They waited until the driver opened the door for him as they stepped out. Castle slipped him a bundle of notes.

"Thanks Hank," he said, as Beckett stepped out of the car.

"You both have a fun night," Hank said, winking at Beckett as he went back to the driver's seat. Beckett turned to Castle and glared.

"I hope that was worth it, Castle," Beckett said to him.

"Oh, yeah," Castle replied, taking her arm and looked towards the flashing of cameras and reporters. "Totally worth every minute," he whispered, leaning into her ear as they both made their way down the red carpet.

**Fin**

**A/N:**** Thanks for reading remember to review! **


End file.
